Super Hang-On
Sharp X68000 | genre = Racing | modes = Single player | cabinet = Upright, sit-down | arcade system = | cpu = | sound = YM2151 | display = | platforms = Arcade, Sega Genesis, Game Boy Advance, Amiga, Atari ST, Macintosh, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4 }} is a motorcycle racing arcade game released by Sega, and the sequel to the acclaimed ''Hang-On. A version of this game, in the full simulated-motorcycle cabinet used by the original Hang-On, was released in 1991 as Limited Edition Hang-On. Gameplay The arcade mode in Super Hang-On is similar to the original Hang-On. However, there is a choice of four tracks to race on which are based on continents, each containing a different amount of stages. Also, should the player reach the normal maximum speed of 280 km/h, a turbo button is enabled. Using this button allows the player to reach an even higher top speed of 324 km/h. Each stage is roughly half the length of a stage in the original Hang-On. Africa is the easiest and shortest out of the four courses (six stages). Asia is the second easiest and is similar in length to the course from the original Hang-On at ten stages long. The Americas is the second to toughest course, containing 14 stages and Europe is the hardest course, being 18 stages long. When the player starts a race, they have their choice of four songs that will play during the race, a feature borrowed from Out Run. The Sega Mega Drive version of the game included the full arcade game, and an additional original mode, which allowed players to recruit sponsors and earn money to buy enhanced components for their bike. The cover for this version has a bike and rider in the same colors as Shinichi Itoh, who competed in the All-Japan 500 cc Championship on a Rothmans Honda NSR500. The ZX Spectrum version was as accurate to the arcade as possible on that platform, scoring 10/10 in Sinclair User, and was rated number 27 in the Your Sinclair Official Top 100 Games of All Time. | rev1 = MegaTech | rev1Score = 89%MegaTech rating, EMAP, issue 6, page 80, June 1992 | rev2 = ACE | rev2Score = 752 | rev3 = Mega | rev3Score = 90%Mega rating, issue 9, page 23, Future Publishing, June 1993 | award1Pub = Sinclair User | award1 = SU Classic | award2Pub = Your Sinclair | award2 = 27th Best Spectrum Game of all timeYour Sinclair magazine issue 93, Future Publishing, September 1993, page 58 }} Computer and Console Releases Versions of the game were released for the ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC and Commodore 64 in 1987 with further home conversions following for the Sega Genesis, Commodore Amiga, Atari ST, Macintosh, Sharp X68000 and DOS in 1989 and 1990. The game also appeared on several Mega Drive compilations, namely Mega Games I (bundled with the console as Mega Drive Magnum Set), and Sega 6-Pak. It was included in Sega Arcade Gallery for Game Boy Advance. The arcade version was released on the Wii's Virtual Console service in Japan on September 14, 2010, and later in North America and Europe on May 3, 2012. Like Shinobi and its omission of any references to Marilyn Monroe, the Virtual Console version of Super Hang-On was slightly altered to avoid any copyright troubles. This includes the replacing of several in-game billboards which used to feature real brand names such as Cibie with similar billboards which mention other Sega games such as OutRun and After Burner. Another version of the game was released for the Nintendo 3DS via the Nintendo eShop in Japan on March 27, 2013. The game feature stereoscopic 3D and tilt controls which emulate the arcade version. This version was released for North America and Europe on November 28, 2013. Super Hang-On is an unlockable arcade game in the Sega Arcade areas of Yakuza 0. References External links * * Category:1987 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Arcade games Category:Atari ST games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Mac OS games Category:Motorcycle video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Racing video games Category:Sega-AM2 games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Wii Wheel games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:Video games designed by Yu Suzuki Category:Video games developed in Japan